Culpa
by Suki Harlett
Summary: Hinata se mostró cabizbaja. Naruto se desgarró la garganta gritando una y otra vez el nombre de su amada novia de cabello rosa. Y Sakura...sonrió viéndolo, por última vez.―NaruSaku― ¿La culpa te mata por dentro? Oh, lo olvidé. Ya estás muerto.


**_Masashi Kishimoto Disclaimer ON_**

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_Summary: _**

_Hinata se mostró cabizbaja._

_._

_ Naruto gritó el nombre de su novia de cabello rosa._

_._

_ Y Sakura…sonrió viéndolo por última vez._

_._

_._

**_Pairing:_**_ NaruSaku._

_._

_._

**_C_**_ulpa_

**_C_**_apítulo Uno_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_¿La culpa te mata por dentro? Oh, lo olvidé. Ya estás muerto._

* * *

**1**

.

― ¡Ya llegamos!― gritaron al unísono las voces de mis padres: Tenma Haruno y Tsubaki de Haruno.

Suspiré, pasándome los dedos por mi cabello largo y color castaño en un inútil intento de arreglarlo. De seguro que mis padres traían a mi hermanita menor con ellos. Ya era hora.

Hace unas horas, mis padres y mi hermana menor habían salido a quien sabe donde. Mi padre, Tenma, se había escusado en que quería llevar a su hija menor a conocer su laboratorio científico (donde sus padres hacían asombrosos experimentos con resultados exitosos. De ahí nació toda su riqueza.), y que me tenía que quedar para cuidar la casa―mansión en donde vivimos. Además, que yo ya era lo bastante grande como para quedarme sola en la casa. Claro que mi madre, Tsubaki, quiso intervenir, quiero decir… ¿a qué tipo de padre lunático se le ocurre dejar a su hija de diez años sola en una mansión a estas altas horas de la noche?

.

Pues a Tenma Haruno, claro está.

.

Salté de la cama, dando por hecho de que mi cabello castaño era imposible de peinar –a comparación de mi hermanita, ella tiene un hermoso cabello color rosa tan suave como la seda―, para luego ir corriendo hacia el comedor, donde debía de estar su familia. Y, efectivamente, estaban ahí, pero no de la manera que me hubiera gustado encontrarla.

Mi padre estaba con la cabeza gacha y estaba bastante alejado, subiendo las escaleras de la gran mansión dirigiéndose a su cuarto pasándome de largo.

Mi madre, no estaba mejor. Estaba con una expresión asustada adornando su rostro y su cuerpo tiritaba del frio. En sus brazos, estaba mi pequeña hermana, aparentemente dormida.

Lo que observaba se me hacía raro. ¿Qué les había pasado a mis padres? Alcé mis ojos, notando que mi padre ya había desaparecido en alguna puerta de la mansión. Mi madre ya había comenzado a subir las escaleras lentamente, ignorando olímpicamente mi presencia.

― ¿M-mamá?― pregunté asustada.

Me ignoró, de nuevo.

Por alguna extraña razón, mi madre estaba abrazando protectoramente a mi hermanita que estaba en sus brazos. ¿Le había pasado algo a mi hermanita Sakura? El tan solo pensarlo me puso los nervios de punta. Yo sabía que mi madre amaba con todo su ser a mí y a Sakura, al igual que yo a ellas. No quería ni pensarlo.

Mi madre continuó subiendo las escaleras con un paso tortuosamente lento, yo solo la seguía por detrás, dándome por vencida a que me den alguna explicación verbal.

La mujer abrió la puerta de la habitación que compartíamos mi hermanita y yo, y depositó el cuerpo de la pequeña en su respectiva cama –que estaba contigua a la mía.

Dejó el pequeño cuerpo de mi hermana en la mullida cama y se agachó para darle un dulce beso en la mejilla. La arropó entre las pesadas mantas y se volteó a verme.

―Cuida a tu hermanita, TenTen.― habló mi madre con un hilo de voz. Puso sus delicadas manos en mi cabeza y acarició mis largos y lacios y algo dañados cabellos castaños con dulzura. Normalmente llevaba el cabello amarrado en dos moñitos, pero para dormir me lo soltaba.

En ese momento, no logré entender a que se refería mi madre. ¿Cuidar de mi hermanita? Lo hacía todos los días. ¿Pero porque me lo pedía hoy tan específicamente? ¿Qué había pasado para que este así?

Mamá volteó lentamente y observó a mi hermanita, cerró los ojos de golpe y salió de la habitación con un paso apresurado.

¿Qué habría pasado? Ni idea. Pero sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con papá, e involucraba negativamente a mi hermana menor.

Esperen…

_¿Una discusión familiar?_

El tan solo pensar esa opción hizo que mis ojos se enrojecieran. Había escuchado sobre casos de familias destruidas, padres divorciados… y definitivamente no quería ser una de ellos.

Jalé con rabia la camiseta de mi pijama con solo pensarlo.

Me sequé la humedad de los ojos con las mangas y me acerqué a ver a mi hermanita.

Mi mirada se endulzó al instante.

Ahí estaba mi pequeña hermana, una mezcla perfecta entre los rasgos físicos de mis padres. Según mi mamá, yo era idéntica a mi tía, cosa que era verdad, pero mi hermana menor era diferente.

Para tan solo tener siete años, mi hermanita era una preciosura.

Su rostro era pálido y blanquecino y mostraba una expresión pacífica. Su cabello rosado y ondulado caía en cascada sobre la cama; con algunos mechones con perfectas ondulaciones naturales colándose sobre su fino rostro. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, ocultando el hermoso color que poseían. Sus labios estaban encorvados en una tenue sonrisa. Para la ocasión, mi madre le había puesto un adorable vestidito blanco.

Suspiré. Mi hermanita era mucho más hermosa que yo; por eso la quería y cuidaba tanto: ella sería lo que yo siempre quise y no pude ser.

Mi hermanita… Sakura.

Ella tenía la piel blanquecina, suave y de porcelana. Yo tenía la piel bronceada y a veces me la maquillo. Ella tiene el cabello de un único y hermoso color rosado, con perfectos rizos naturales cayendo en cascada sobre sus delicados hombros. Yo tenía el cabello largo, descuidado, lacio y sin gracia de un simple color castaño, que no se comparaba con el exótico cabello de mi hermanita. Ella tenía unos vivaces y expresivos ojos verdes, no, no eran verdes, eran más claros… ¿eran color jade? Si, son de ese color. Como veis, todo en mi hermanita es único. En cambio, yo tenía unos simples ojos oscuros; pero por suerte, solían confundirlos con ojos color miel.

Alcé mis hombros despreocupadamente y suspiré, una vez más. Que más daba, puede que mi hermanita sea hermosa, pero yo no era fea. Nada fea. A mis diez años, ya tenía un pretendiente. ¡Y no cualquier tipo de pretendiente! Inflé mi pecho con orgullo.

De todas formas, mi mamá me había pedido que cuidara a mi hermanita, y ella estaba durmiendo con un vestido realmente incomodo; era mi deber como hermana mayor el despertar a Sakura para que se cambie la pijama antes de dormir. Aunque…ya estaba dormida.

Tomé un pijama rojo y zarandeé delicadamente a mi hermana para que despertara.

Lentamente, ella abrió sus ojitos verdes.

― ¿T-ten-san?― preguntó viéndome.

Realmente nunca entendí por qué mi hermanita menor decía mi nombre incluyendo el sufijo "―san". No era necesario. Pero bueno, ella no me decía "TenTen-san", sino que me llamaba "Ten-san"; así que supongo que no hay problema.

La pequeña pelirrosa se reincorporó en la cama.

―Saku-chan, antes de dormir, ponte el pijama.― avisé como toda hermana mayor a una menor. Tomé cuidadosamente su vestido y se lo quite con delicadeza; poniéndole su pijama rojo en su lugar.

Agarré un cepillo rápidamente y me posicioné atrás de mi hermanita. ¡Me encantaba cepillar su cabello! Y ahora que estaba más o menos despierta, podría hacerlo.

Desaté cuidadosamente las dos coletas que mi mamá le había puesto a Sakura para salir; y cepillé cuidadosamente su cabello, observando como sus rizos se contraían cada vez que pasaba el cepillo.

Sakura rio cuando tomé uno de sus rizos en mis manos y comencé a cepillarlo repetidas veces para ver cómo se contraían. Me encantaban sus rizos.

Claro que, cuando Sakura cambió su expresión feliz por una dolida, me preocupé.

― ¡Auch!

― ¿Qué sucede, Saku?― pregunté preocupada. La oji-jade estaba tapando uno de sus brazos con las manos.― ¿Qué tienes en el brazo?

―No…no es nada, Ten-san. Solo me duele un poco el antebrazo, no te preocupes, onee-san.

Sujeté el brazo de mi hermanita, aún sin creerle. Ya había oído sobre esos casos en las películas en donde decían "No te preocupes, no pasa nada" y al final, todo era grave. Pero en este caso, pareció ser la excepción. Su brazo tenía un pequeño moretón, nada grave. De seguro se habrá golpeado.

―¿Qué te hiciste en el brazo, Saku-chan?― pregunté. No hubo respuesta.― ¿Sakura?

Se había quedado dormida, en mi hombro. Bueno, no la culpaba, eran las tres y media de la madrugada y una niña de tan solo siete años debería estar durmiendo a las ocho si quiera.

Cargué a Sakura en brazos y la volví a arropar entre las sábanas, metiéndome debajo de las sábanas junto a ella.

No importa que a sucedido, mañana lo descubriera. Por ahora, solo me resignaría a dormir.

Tsubaki Haruno salió de la habitación de sus hijas prácticamente corriendo. ¡No quería que su hija mayor la viera en ese estado! Tapó sus ojos con la fina manga del su carísimo vestido y entró cautelosamente a la habitación que compartían ella y su esposo.

Su esposo, Tenma Haruno, ya estaba adentro, con una expresión preocupada. Tenía las manos en las sienes y su seño estaba fruncido.

Tsubaki frunció en entrego, furiosa.

―¡Eres un idiota, Tenma!― gritó, soltando todas esas lágrimas que había tratado de contener.― ¡Te odio!

―¡No me culpes solo a mi! ¡Tu también tienes la culpa, Tsubaki, tú también estás involucrada!― gritó Tenma, desesperado. Tomó su corto cabello entre sus dedos y lo jaló bruscamente, soltando gruesas lágrimas de frustración.― ¡No es solo mi culpa!

―¡Yo no quería! Yo no quise…―comenzó a gimotear Tsubaki.― No con mi propia hija…con mi Sakura.― lloró desconsolada.

Todo el mundo conocía a Tenma y a Tsubaki Haruno: los dos mejores científicos biológicos de toda la historia.

Entre sus creaciones, ellos tenían que elaborar armas militares, bilógicas y tóxicas; además de medicinas que causen daño interno.

Pero en este caso habían creado una bomba. Si, una bomba del tamaño de una diminuta célula que podía ser introducida a cualquier especia por una aguja. Y claro que estaba en venta…quiero decir…

_Estaban en guerra._

Por fin los países habían decidido expulsar sus calamidades, ahora todos en un descontento muy alejado a la paz mundial. Japón. Una ciudad entre la guerra, que tenía en su poder fabulosas armas militares. Y ellos, como habitantes de ese país, contribuían.

Y si, había sido un **_error_** el dejar que la pequeña Sakura – de apenas seis años y medio― en un laboratorio con armas que solo se efectuaban para una cosa: la muerte.

.

.

.

.

.

**_F_**_in del Capitulo Uno_

**_C_**_ontinuará._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_Nota._**

_Ahaaap. Una corta, pero bonita –y muy __**trágica**_―_historia con Sakura de protagonista. Creo que serán tres capítulos._

_El NaruSaku desde el siguiente capítulo. Oh, yes. Va a ser muy bonito. Siempre me fascina la idea de TenTen como hermana mayor, había pensado en Hinata, pero la pensé para otro papel (intriga, hahaha)_

_¿Alguien quiere regalarme algo de inspiración? Estoy hiperventilando D':_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_¿Reviews?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

__V

_Suki Harlett._


End file.
